


latte love

by brainoverdriving (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, bear hybrid jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brainoverdriving
Summary: Once Jongin’s obsession passed because Sehun was almost done with his studies and Sehun had to quit his job (otherwise his boss promised he’s going to kick his butt), Jongin decided that he should make Sehun obsessed with something slightly healthier than five big Americano orders that Sehun was asking for while studying for his final exams.





	latte love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [strawberry love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538722) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> this is actually smth like sequel to the fic above^ and it was posted on aff, i just put everything here so that i can orphan them tbh haha have fun reading, in case you haven't seen it on aff!

Jongin realized that getting rid of an obsession wasn’t as hard as he thought it’d be, as long as you’re hybrid bear and you have a boyfriend that was the reason for the obsession and the mentioned boyfriend was spending more time at home now, so instead of eating strawberries like a mad bear and pouting, Jongin was cuddling the hell out of Sehun no matter if the human wanted him or not. But majority of time Sehun relaxed against him and hid his head in Jongin’s hair or biting his round ears so it was a win for all.

But the time was passing, the life was going and everything was perfect until the final exams and thesis and internship didn’t knock on their door, looking for Sehun, who wanted to do everything else but these things. It was funny how even his boss – in the store Sehun was working – was more worried about Sehun’s future than Sehun himself and it was cute. No matter how many times Jongin walked inside the store he had to witness Sehun trying to use his puppy kitty looks and sad pouts to win over his boss for a few extra hours in the store instead of studying at home or in the library.

Usually when Sehun noticed Jongin in the store, with a hand over his mouth to stop his giggles, Sehun was attacking Jongin, thumbs under his pants, at the base of his small tail and small whines in his ear with the request of saving Sehun and helping him get the extra hours. Jongin couldn’t resist even though he wished to, not when Sehun knew how to work him so well and for some reason having the skin around his tail stroked had become Jongin’s guilty pleasure just like having his ears scratched and ruffled. So usually after Sehun’s manipulation, which was a very good way of blurring Jongin’s mind, the bear was using his hybrid self to help Sehun because no one could resist pouting whiny tearful teddy bear asking for his boyfriend to work more so that he could bring more honey at home, which was honestly ridiculous but the old man was too fond of them and he couldn’t help but groan and let them do whatever they wanted.

But even this lasted for a while because Sehun was literally living on air and coffees with energy drinks. He had tones of books around himself, many notebooks in which he had either glued things on or spent days to write on every page with different pen colors and sticky notes so that he could remember all of the things one every page. Jongin could never understand why Sehun had decided to go for law when all he could do was to get his management or finance degree, he was good at managing the store and he was even better to bring all the big bosses inside and maybe expand the store, but nope Sehun had to go for law because he wanted to play it the good lawyer. He was going to be a good one but only if he survived the last two months before graduation.

At some point Jongin was getting worried because Sehun looked like a zombie starving for coffee and not brain when he walked inside the coffee shop Jongin was working at, a part time job he was fond of because he could get cheap cakes and coffee and hot chocolate, also it was close to his own university and only a few streets away from his shared flat with Sehun so it was perfect. It was also perfect for Jongin to play his own game.

Sehun was working in the store even before he finished high school which made the store something like a second home for Sehun but it also made Jongin very close to the owner even when he stopped working there. Jongin had a long conversation with Sehun’s boss about him and his health and eventually Jongin had to agree that firing Sehun from his position in the store would be the best for him, especially when Sehun got a confirmation email about his new position as an intern in out of the best lawyer firms. So Jongin had to deal with the sad puppy looks Sehun was giving him when Jongin and his now ex-boss told him he had to quit in order to go for his actual future as a lawyer.

Of course, Sehun knew they were right, but he had whined at Jongin for food, cakes, coffee and a lot of cuddles while making Jongin read Sehun’s books while the latter was typing things down on his laptop usually sitting on Jongin’s lap and it was such a pain for Jongin to read but he somehow managed it because he could feel how Sehun’s tense shoulders were getting better when the bear put his head on Sehun’s back or kissed his nape and nuzzled his nose in Sehun’s hair with small whispers and praises for Sehun and how much he loved him. So even though Jongin’s eyes turned bright red because he was pushing the book in his nose to read for Sehun, he was still happy to do all this because Sehun was cupping his face and peppering it with hundred of kisses and then they’d go to sleep and be still in love.

And it was great, for a while. The last month before Sehun’s graduation was a hell. Five coffees from morning until lunch, five in the afternoon – “espresso please, come on babe.” Or “give me the big Americano the biggest yes that one full up to the rim I need this”, then to “give me five of those and oh there is a bigger espresso give it to me too, I need oil for the brain”. Practically Jongin’s days were passing with Sehun ordering coffee, having big black bags under his eyes, and a laptop with a big five hundred pages book next to him, it was a sight. Until Jongin didn’t decide that Sehun might get a heart attack from all the coffee so he decided to play around with him and especially with the public type of affection which Sehun was never comfortable with and usually Jongin hated it but this way Sehun couldn’t deny him.

“Love, you do realize that your ass is practically all over my dick and we’re in a public place, not to mention right in front of your boss…that I think is cooing at us, right?” Sehun said next to Jongin’s ear, his chin on Jongin’s shoulder but his arms were still around Jongin’s waist.

“Yeah, I know.” Jongin mumbled and kept on typing on the laptop, he wanted to finish Sehun’s paragraph so that his lover could sit down and enjoy the things he brought him.

“Good, but I also said that I want espresso and this coffee cake you have over there and not milk with a caramel cake.” Jongin could hear the whine inside Sehun’s deep voice and couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I know, baby, I know.” Jongin put the last full stop on the text, saved the doc and closed the laptop pushing it away, before he pulled closer the milk and the cake he brought. Before standing up, Jongin turned around and kissed Sehun’s nose and lips and winked at him.

“Do you want me to die?” Sehun whined but he sipped from the milk and took a bite from the cake. Jongin was sitting on the chair next to Sehun and he was glad that he could get his break on short period of times so that he could spend time with Sehun like this.

“Yep,” Jongin replied and chuckled when Sehun glared at him. “If you’re going to die, I’ll kill you and not the coffee.” Sehun kept glaring but he couldn’t keep it for long because apparently he liked the cake and Jongin stood up to give him another piece of it, Sehun kissed Jongin’s cheek and started eating again.

“But I need the coffee.” Sehun said quietly once he finished his milk and the second piece of the cake, licked his lips and hummed contently. He felt warm and happy and for a moment he was glad it wasn’t coffee but he remembered how many things he had to read and remember and he started to regret again.

“We’re going to make a deal.” Sehun’s eyebrow arched at this and leaned with him elbows on the table, his eyes on Jongin and a smirk on his face.

“Go ahead, sir.” Jongin shook his head but couldn’t help the smile which grew up from the reply, Jongin could feel how many people would be dying for Sehun once he was a lawyer.

“I say instead of so many coffees in one day, I’ll give you a few latte ones, and then we go for milk, hot chocolate and tea! Also cakes, I’ll give you some soft ones which won’t have caffeine in them and your body can rest because you take too much of it.” Jongin had crossed his arms under his chest and was glaring at Sehun, his ears were up on his head and Sehun was looking at them instead of his face but Jongin didn’t relax them, he was serious and Sehun might have noticed this too because he sighed and nodded.

“Okay, I’m moving on latte, but if I can’t keep it up, I’ll get energy drinks.” Jongin frowned again because this wasn’t healthy either. Sehun stared at him for a moment before he laughed and took Jongin’s chin in between his fingers and pulled him closer while leaning towards him. “I’m kidding I’ll try to be as healthy as my life allows me.”

“Don’t make me give you carrots to eat all day.” Jongin hissed and bumped his nose with Sehun’s making the latter to scrunch it. “Am I your life though?”

“Who else do you think it can be?” Sehun leaned back on the chair and pulled his laptop closer, opening it again and read over what Jongin wrote down why humming. “Imagine if you kill me one day, what are you going to explain to our kids? But since you know the lawyer hacks now, you won’t get in jail either.”

“This is the reason why I don’t want kids, no witnesses when I kill you.” Jongin winked at Sehun before walking away and taking with him the empty cup and plates.

Jongin couldn’t hold back his smile while walking away because Sehun actually laughed out loud and Jongin felt proud of himself. The day continued with them teasing each other and Jongin bringing Sehun water and some cookies while Sehun was staring at his laptop, glaring and cursing under his breath but he smiled right away when Jongin came to him and kissed the top of his head.

Sehun would wait until Jongin’s shift was over so that they could go back home and when Jongin had a free day and Sehun was in the library looking for things he needed, Jongin would go to his work place, get the things he thought would suit Sehun’s taste and he was bringing them in the library, both of them giggling and whispering when they were eating inside in between the rows. Maybe they were lucky enough that the library was usually empty and no one was bothering to walk around and check if everything was alright, so both of them couldn’t get kicked out.

Sometimes when Sehun was blocked, angry because he couldn’t remember anything new and frustrated because he wasn’t sure what he knew and he had to present so many things too since he had decided on the presentation option, Jongin would kiss him, take his hands in his and then pull him up and outside of their flat so that they could go on a date. Jongin was letting Sehun to rant and rant until he didn’t get tired of speaking and Jongin was listening because he liked it when Sehun spoke and he liked it when Sehun was dependent on him.

Usually Sehun bought them ice cream and he was stealing some from Jongin and stuck his tongue out when Jongin glared at him or tried to kick him but failed. Other times Jongin would get them fruits and Sehun wouldn’t shut up about Jongin’s obsession with the strawberries and how cute it was that it was all because of Sehun even though Sehun was anything but pink and sweet, but Jongin would forever disagree and he could never stop blushing at the teasing. Sehun loved to call him cute, touched his ears and then leaned to kiss him, at times when Jongin wanted to get his revenge he was biting Sehun’s lower lip and glare before giggling and pecking his lips.

They had things like this going on, sometimes Jongin hoped that they’d keep going on their small dates even when Sehun graduated because as much as he was worried about his health, he loved how close they were like this, especially when Sehun was spending the majority of his time around Jongin and Jongin was more than willing to please. There were times when Sehun was out for longer and Jongin was tired so he got back home earlier, Sehun would bring something at home, either a drink or some type of a food he thought would be good to try out or some plushy and saying that it reminded him of Jongin or he would bring a whole Chanyeol at home so that Jongin could pout but still let the dog hybrid to cuddle the hell out of him while Sehun was preparing the dinner.

Jongin would only look at Sehun and think how much he likes the guy and how much he wanted to spend his whole life with him and although they were still young and many things were going to change with their relationship and the way they grew up as adults further in life, Jongin hoped that despite the changes their life would still be the same and they’d still love each other as deeply as they did now because Jongin could see the love in Sehun’s eyes and he knew that the same feelings could be seen in his.

“Hey, love…” Sehun was spooning Jongin in their bed, it was a good time past midnight, they had a long walk once it was dark outside, Sehun couldn’t stay in one place because he had taken energy drinks even though Jongin tried to get them away from him, but a long make out session, belly rubs and tail rubs and ear bites Jongin quit fighting.

“What is it?” Jongin asked and pushed himself back so that he was almost glued to Sehun.

“What do you say in ten years to get married and adopt a kid?” Sehun yawned against Jongin’s hair and then kissed it.

“I say we adopt hybrid kids.” Jongin said sleepily and he knew that adopting hybrid kids was harder than human kids but Sehun kissed his head again and hummed.

“Totally in, if my name is known by then we’re going to have easy time with it.” Sehun yawned again. “But are you serious? Because I know I am and well, it’s a big step even though I speak about ten years in the future.”

“Yeah, babe, I’m sure, I thought we’re already married anyways, so can we sleep now?”

But they did everything but sleep after that because apparently excited Sehun on energy drinks and thought of marriage and kids meant horny Sehun so Jongin could only laugh at his lover, shake his head and simply make love with him until hours later when both were like zombies so they took a day off which they spent on a romantic date with sandwiches on the ground in the park and thinking about their future. Sehun even got them matching rings and necklaces, Jongin spent half of the day staring at the bear ears pendant that was on Sehun’s neck and he wondered what he had done in his previous life to get a guy like this one. But Sehun decided to snore juice and coughed, so Jongin rolled his eyes and decided that maybe Sehun must have done something great in his previous life to have Jongin wipe all the snot out of his face.


End file.
